hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitman Wiki:Style/Missions
Introduction The mission introduction should cover the basics of the level – essentially what you understand from the mission briefing when playing the game. This section also includes the , which contains some standard level information applicable to all missions. Introductory paragraph Information like what you will be doing on this level, where it takes place and who the targets are, are good subjects for the intro paragraph. This is also a good place to note anything of particular importance or difficulty, such as a new type of guard that is particularly hard. Keep the introduction paragraph as general as possible, because the later sections will include every detail. The first sentence should include the name of the mission in bold lettering. Note that the page starts with the text itself not an Introduction heading. Mission name takes place... Mission infobox The mission infobox lets readers see the key information for the level at a glance. This information includes the location, targets, objectives and anything that can be collected here. An image should also be included, preferably the mission load screen, or some other artwork shown in the game, rather than a screenshot. Objectives This section is the heart of the mission page. Because Hitman gameplay is so open-ended, there are usually many ways to accomplish something. However, every mission has at least one objective, and that's where we start. The objectives each get their own sections, and within each should be subsections outlining the various ways to accomplish the objectives. New methods can be added below the others for as long as people still come up with them. Objective 1 The objective heading should be named either directly after the in-game objective, or something that relates and would be obvious to the casual player which objective you are talking about. Include a sentence or two to introduce the objective before starting the method sections. Objective name The first target is... Method 1 A subsection detailing one method to accomplish the objective. Not any effect this might have on mission ranking or later objectives. Method name First go to... Method 2 A subsection detailing one method to accomplish the objective. Not any effect this might have on mission ranking or later objectives. Method name First go to... Objective 2 The objective heading should be named either directly after the in-game objective, or something that relates and would be obvious to the casual player which objective you are talking about. Include a sentence or two to introduce the objective before starting the method sections. Objective name The first target is... Method 1 A subsection detailing one method to accomplish the objective. Not any effect this might have on mission ranking or later objectives. Method name First go to... Method 2 A subsection detailing one method to accomplish the objective. Not any effect this might have on mission ranking or later objectives. Method name First go to... Collectibles Collectibles are things which you can take with you between levels, such as certain weapons in Blood Money. This section can be as simple as a list with locations, or, if needed, can outline a series of steps required to get the collectible. Whenever possible, refer the reader to one of the methods above if the collectible is obtained there. Collectibles *'Object 1': Object 1 location. *'Object 2': Object 2 location. ... Secrets/Other This is a catch-all section for interesting tidbits, secrets, glitches or random information. Feel free to include redundant information that was already covered in the Objectives section, as long as it is not in walkthrough format. For instance, in a Blood Money mission, you might list all accidents here, even if most were covered as a method earlier. This is a good section for anything that might be entertaining to a reader, such as funny dialogue, "did you know" information or allusions to other games or real life. Feel free to also put any secrets, easter eggs or glitches in this section, if they are specific to the mission, even though there are separate pages for those. Some readers will read mission pages, and some will read a glitches pages, so it's okay to have the information in both places. Even though this section is somewhat more "casual" than the rest of the page, still be sure to follow scope and style guidelines. Secrets/Other Trivia, notes of interest, etc. Category The only category for mission pages is the specific game missions category: [[Category:Game Name missions]]. Note that it is not necessary to put the category tag on the page if you are using the "Visual view" at the bottom of the edit text box to insert categories. Category:Game Name missions Style/Missions